My Angel
by XCastielmyangelx
Summary: Au - supernatural but only using cas. Emotionally helpless Ariel has surrounded herself in her thoughts since she can remember, living life in a daze. Until she meets one handsome mystery man, bringing her back to reality.


Chapter One - My Angel

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open. It was 7:39am. She lay still in her rough cotton bed letting the silence within her soul envelope her dark void of thoughts. She dragged herself slowly out of bed easing up. The more she became aware of reality the less she felt she was reality, lost in the sadness of her lonely, pitiful life. Slowly she found the effort to dress for work, easing into the smooth blue cotton polo and tight jeans she dressed in for work, much the opposite of the dark emotions she possessed. Gently she slipped on her black flats and, like the void of her emotions, mindlessly left the small apartment she called 'home'.

Her demeanour radiated nothing, her feelings pressed deep into her soul. No one would read her expression, she could not allow it. Traipsing up to the cafe, the events of the next day dawned on Ariel. She was lost deep in emotions, following the routine of each day oblivious to her surroundings. She entered the cafe with its mind sickening warmth and happy couples snuggled up around the crackle of the fire in the Hearth, placed at the centre of the homely cafe, the heart of the establishment. Ariel hated the cafe, with its old oak beams and country cottage feel. The paintings of the rolling green countywide hills hung sparsely around the cream walls of the cafe sickened Ariel, City girl at heart. She pulled herself into the back of the cafe, grabbing the simple black apron hung loosely over the silver hook, attached to the wall for the aprons of the staff. She tied a double not loosely around her waist and walked slowly out to the front ready for the day to begin.

Ariel was used to the routine by now, loosing herself in her thoughts, not thinking while taking the orders of various customers. Not taking the time to take in who she talked to, where she went, just getting through this day like every other meaningless minute of her worthless existence. She walked over to the farthest table in the corner of the room. It was away from any windows, the fire a good distance away. This was where Ariel liked the most in the cafe, the only dark area in Cafe Ricci, the only section where shadows cast over the soft wood table and cast iron chairs. She stopped. She was snapped out of her thoughts and brought back to reality, to finally take in her surroundings. It was the first time she had truly acknowledged anyone at the cafe in years, but she couldn't move. Sat in her favourite area was the most devilishly handsome man she had ever laid eyes on. His messy brown hair looked untouched, as though he had simply woken up and got on with the day. He had dazzling and tantalisingly blue eyes that glanced slowly over the menu the man held in his large, muscly hands. He was perfect.

"Hello?"

Ariel was still glancing over the mystery man's perfect body. She only realised how long she had been rooted to the spot when the handsome body sat before her spoke, bringing her out of her trance.

Ariel glanced down at the ground nervously before slowly moving forwards. She could feel the heat rising up from the base of her neck, a slow blush enveloping her. Ariel realised she had been stood, with no movement, for over a minute. She did not know when, but the blue eyed man had glanced away from his menu for a second, only to notice Ariel stood, slowly glancing over his body. She was oblivious to his words until he had pulled her from the state she was in and slowly bringing her mind back to reality.

'Umm.. Yes.. Hello my name is Ariel. What can I get you?' Ariel was nervous and stumbled over her words. The realisation of what had just happened taking a hold. He had seen her. He had seen her taking him in slowly. The embarrassment was immense, but Ariel ploughed on pushing those thoughts aside.

'Can I have the chefs special and a black coffee please?' The dark haired stranger replied.

'Su-sure be right back!' Ariel called, perhaps moving away from the man a bit too quickly. Ariel needed to get away and fast, she had let her guard down, unveiled the cloak she kept around herself at all times. This man was not good for her. And yet she could not stop thinking about the light outline of muscle just visible through the slightly snug shirt the man's beautiful body was wrapped in. The large trench coat he had obviously entered wearing, was slung over the back of the chair. He wore a slightly too big black suit covering his body, and a tie, tied so loosely it was as if he forgot it was there. Jet black shoes tied together the outfit, giving the impression of a highly respected and hard working business man- _Stop! -_She told herself. She could not think about him anymore, she had to get the amazingly gorgeous man his order and that. Was. All.


End file.
